My Addicted Girlfriend
by Silvermist x
Summary: "It doesn't make you feel as good as falling in love..." she stated "Edward, you are my one and only heroin." AH. R&R!
1. New Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Chapter 1: New Hope

"Isabella Swan do you realize what you've done?" My mother's voice was hard, her tone implemented anger, but her tearful face indicated a different feeling; my mother was deeply hurt.

Her eyes were brimming with tears; it was miserable, seeing her so upset, because there was nothing I could do to comfort her now. My chances were up. I was the cause of her heartbreak, the source of the overflowing teardrops and the reason behind her wounded face. This was the most painful outcome of my inexcusable actions; watching my mother suffer; anything else I could bear; but my mother deserved more.

"Mom…." I started, but what was I to say? I couldn't tell her everything was alright, because sure as hell, nothing was looking good right now. I had always been the adult in the family; my mother was the kid and I the parent. I took care of her. I was responsible.

What changed then? I didn't know the answer myself. I guess I just sort of drifted down the wrong path. The _irresponsible_ path. The _reckless_ path. I got into trouble a good many times and after a particularly long suspension, quieted down a bit. And then I got back on my game. It was a different game this time; a _new_ game. The objective of this game was to make a good, profitable income by encouraging certain pills to innocent high school kids. In other words, I was a drug-dealer.

I sold my drugs to students at school. I took them sometimes too, but on the other hand, I am not addicted……at least not completely. I had been struggling on taking my self-control to the next effective development stage for quite some time now, and it's going well.

However, I realized that encouraging others was probably worse rather than if _I_ became an addict. I would never be able to suppress the overwhelming guilt etched permanently to my life for the damage I inflicted upon the lives of those kids. They were not to blame. It was my entire fault.

But the drug game wasn't exactly why I got expelled. In fact, the game was utterly safe and probably still being run by my group of trouble makers; without their brain, me. Apart from the group and the students involved, not a soul was aware of its operation right under the principal's nose. I got expelled due to theft.

A new, expensive kind of drug was available, which I wanted to introduce to my market and I didn't have enough cash, so I eventually started stealing school funds, only to be too easily found. I sucked at lying so I couldn't deny that I was guilty.

Luckily, I had a kind Principal who, after a brief talk with my mom, expelled me without further ado, involving no one and, to my intense surprise, never questioned me.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered to my mom, remorse rang in every word, "and I know that doesn't change anything but I think apologizing is the first step I need to take if I want to change for the better. What I did was wrong," I hesitated, paused and took a deep breath, "but _why_ I did it was unforgivable". I could feel the shame on my face and I hung my head.

My mother sat still and stared at me with sore eyes; waiting for me to confess. I was so easy to read, she called me her open book. This characteristic made it all the much harder when I was doing wrong things. My body language gave everything away.

"What did you do?" she croaked, barely audible.

I wished desperately that I could spare my poor mother from what she was about to hear. But there was no loophole around this; I would have to cut my mother one last time before I could get anywhere near a fresh start. And I knew exactly what I had to do. I felt a wave of new hope wash over me as I thought about my plan. My mother would never be unhappy again and I would probably turn over a fresh leaf. I would only go back to my old ways if I seek a new beginning here; what I needed was to get away. I had some serious healing to do and I knew the ideal place. But I had a confession to make first………….

I collapsed into bed, exhausted with the day's events. I would sleep peacefully tonight. My chances weren't up yet. A new chapter awaits. I wasn't the rotten apple I feared I was. I haven't thrown my life away yet. I was going to my personal hell; and there, I would tend my wounds and heal. I fell asleep, smiling. And somewhere in my subconscious, I knew that with this new beginning, set high above the distant horizon, would be an unexpected turn in the course of my destiny.

A/N (Okay…….I thought it would be nice if Bella started out as a bad girl…….plizzzzzzzz review…..if u guys like it, I'll continue the story with chapters including the Cullens……)


	2. Goodbye Sunshine

Chapter 2: Goodbye Sunshine

"C'mon babe, don't do this. Don't go" Walter pleaded uselessly.

"I won't rethink my decision Walter – this is goodbye."

I permitted a hint of a smile on my lips before wheeling towards the door. Walter's hand grabbed mine and I immediately jerked away. When I spun round to scowl and roll my eyes at him, I realized that his face was just a few inches away from mine. I sighed.

Since my freshman year, Walter had always thought of me as his 'babe'. And though people thought we were dating, I had never been the least perturbed by them and their thoughts because it wasn't true. I mean, they could assume all they want that we were the happiest couple in school, but I didn't care because I would never go out with that jackass. And I had never said anything to him even when he acted like my boyfriend because his dad had just recently died in a car crash and his mom was suffering from cancer and I couldn't hurt him by being a bitch.

I cleared my throat before speaking.

"Walter, before I leave, I have to tell you something"

A thin smile played at his lips, but his big brown eyes were narrowed. I've heard girls call him hot and dreamy and I still have no idea what they see in him. He was probably wondering whether I was debating to either tell him to kiss me or to tell him to close his eyes and then punch him instead. But if he considered punching an option, then I should give him credit for not being as stupid as I had thought….

"Yes Bella?" he asked.

I took a deep breath. "Walter I think you're confused"

He seemed confused right now.

"I don't know if you know that it's not true or maybe you do think that it is, but I have never dated you. I am not your girlfriend and I only put up with supposedly being your 'babe' because you were going through a tough time with your mom.

"I'm sorry Walter. I have to go. Say goodbye to your mom for me"

I felt his eyes on my back as I walked out of his house.

A part of me felt bad about what I had just done, but I had to get that clear before I left.

My last day in Phoenix was packed with goodbyes.

My 'good' friends said they'd miss me like crazy but were glad I was going to return a new person.

I promised them and my mom that I would.

And when I got on the plane, I was determined more than ever to keep my promise.

Forks.

This was it.

My new home.

The beautiful emerald haze had already spellbound me. It was easy to settle into the quiet, peaceful environment. Though it was dull and the sky didn't (of course) display any blue, I thought maybe…just maybe…it wouldn't be as bad as I had believed.

"Well, here we are Bells" announced Charlie as the cruiser approached the house. _Our _house.

It appeared to be practically the same as it had been when I was fourteen. Before I could examine it properly from my spot next to the cruiser, big drops of rain had begun to descend from the dark sky and the house immediately seemed ten times more warm and welcoming than it had done a second back. I helped my dad with my luggage and strode towards the door.

There were a few new pieces of dull, polished furniture; nothing bright and colorful, that I hadn't seen during my stays here before but besides that, it was exactly the way I had left it three years ago.

My room was now painted soft white and tinted mauve. It looked nice and pretty. I was also pleased to find a new, large thick rug on the wooden floor. The window was oiled, the table lamp as well as the alarm clock _and_ the book shelf repaired, the bed linen fresh and the old curtains replaced with white cotton ones. I would definitely have to thank Charlie a huge, massive thanks for the room-makeover. It wasn't my style but at least it didn't look like it belonged to a five year old anymore. I pondered idly whether Charlie had been given a raise.

When I went downstairs, he was patiently waiting for me, a broad smile on his face.

"Dad-" I started affectionately but he held his hand up to stop me.

"You can thank me after you see your other surprise"

I was puzzled. What else did my dad do or get me? And all because I'm staying here? Maybe he just wished I could be happy here.

I followed him out the house, into the porch, and there, parked on the driveway, behold, was another awesome, unexpected surprise.

"Oh my god! Char-er-dad. Wow….I – but – I was gonna buy myself a car – I can't believe it! – thank you so much"

The Chevy was a faded red, old, but sturdy and I loved it.

I stood there admiring my truck, and I didn't notice two people climbing out of it until they came towards the porch; a young boy of about fifteen pushing an old man on a wheelchair. Both had long black hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Bella, you remember Billy Black right? From the Quileute reservation? We used to go fishing together" Charlie introduced and added "I bought his truck"

"Of course" I smiled. "Great truck Billy – thanks"

"Hello Bella" Billy said warmly in his old, ancient voice "Good to see you."

He gestured toward the boy "this my son Jacob, you probably don't remember him"

"I'm sorry, no. I only remember you're sisters, but its nice meeting you Jacob" I smiled warmly.

He smiled back "Hi Bella."

"Why don't you stay for dinner Billy?" Charlie invited. "The game's on." At that, his tone grew excited.

"That'd be great Charlie" Billy accepted.

"C'mon Jacob" I called, already halfway to the door.

"Right behind you Bella" Jacob answered in his husky voice.

An afternoon with Jacob was enough to make me realize that maybe I'd like it here after all.

**A/N Okay, I got many alerts but very less reviews (like only 1). Sorry dudes, but if this chapter doesn't bring more……**

**So anyway, read this, like it and review it.**

**Please and Thank you! **


End file.
